¿Me enamore de un angel?
by Jack Emmerich
Summary: Amy era una chica de 15 años normal hasta que conoce a un angel, que la protege a toda costa  Shadamy  -felicidades Shadow, felicidades- murmuro
1. Chapter 1 introduccion

**hoy les traigo esta historia que es la traducida de mi propia historia espero les guste**

* * *

><p>Yo estaba sentada allí viendolos tratando de matarse el uno al otro, ¿por mí? Yo no era tan bonita ¿o lo era? No, devian de luchar por cualquier otra cosa, tal vez Sonic insulto a Shadow, tal vez tenian algunos problemas antes de su encuentro, algo estaba seguro, esta no era una lucha normal, bien, si piensas que un hombre lobo luchando contra un ángel es normal entonces esto sería una pelea normal.<p>

Mi nombre es Amy, soy chica normal de 15 años, bueno era normal chica de 15 años hasta que conocí a Shadow. Vivo con mi papá que trabaja todo el día, es un actor, y sí, yo vivo en Beverly Hills.

Me encontre con Shadow por primera vez, cuando casi muero, yo estaba caminando calmadamente y, a continuación un ladrón corrió hacia mí y Shadow lo hizo caer antes de que llegara a mí. Pero cuando yo supe que él era un ángel fue un día diferente.

Era un día nublado, iba a casa, luego empezó a llover, yo no tenía un paraguas, mi error, me traté de cubrir con mi mochila. Caminé unos pasos y luego había alguien con un paraguas a mi lado , pero él no estaba usando el paraguas para si mismo, sino que me estaba cubriendo.

¿Por qué me cubres con tu paraguas? - Le pregunté curiosamente

-Porque yo soy tu ángel de la guarda- respondió

-e-er-eres m-mi ángel de la guarda? -

-Sí lo soy, pero voy a responder a todas tus preguntas en tu casa- lo vi sólo un segundo y luego vi lo que estaba enfrente. No podía dejar de verlo a veces, era muy guapoo, su piel era casi completamente blanca e incluso con el frío que hacía, sólo llevaba una camisa sin mangas y pantalones vaqueros, pero tenía un suéter, no lo usaba , pero lo tenia. Lo utilizaba como una capa, no le vi la espalda hasta que llegamos a mi casa. Se quitó el suéter y me dejó ver sus alas, blancas, grandes y hermosas alas. Siempre quise tener alas.

-Wow! Eres realmente un ángel - le dije emocionada

-Sí soy, no me creias? - me preguntó

-Bueno, no realmente, yo pensé que vendrias a mi casa y entonces me ibas a matar- le dije

-yo no haria eso nunca, lo juro- dijo con una sonrisa, una sonrisa hermosa. -Pero, ¿por qué me has traído aquí a pesar de que creias que te mataría? -

-N-No sé- le respondi, el era ... su aura era ... especial

-Bueno, ahora, ¿cuáles son tus preguntas?- No me acordaba de que me dijo que le hiciera las preguntas que tenía, en realidad yo sólo tenía una pregunta

-¿Por qué puedo ver? - Le pregunté, quería saber por qué lo veia ahora y no antes, y ninguno de mis amigos me ha dicho que ve a su ángel de la guarda

-Bueno, eh, no lo sé, tú eres mi humano, y...- él paro de hablar

-Y, ¿qué? -

-Y yo no pensaba que estaba bien que no me conocíeras, pero ahora ya me conoces- dijo. Después de eso yo estaba llena de preguntas

-¿Dios existe realmente? - Yo creía en Dios, bueno no del todo, así que por eso le pregunté

-Sí, Dios existe, me dijo que te protegiera, como le dijo a cada ángel de la guarda en este mundo para proteger a cada ser humano que nace-me dijo

-Pero te ves como un chico de 15 años- le dije

-Sí, bueno, es algo complicado-

-¿Por qué? - Yo estaba llena de curiosidad

-Bueno, cuando un ser humano nace, un ser humano muere, el hombre que había muerto ahora es el ángel de la guarda de los nuevos seres humanos

-¿Por lo que muriste, y ahora eres mi ángel de la guarda? -

-Sí, pero también tu muriste-

-¿Cómo?- Estaba confundida, no he muerto, estoy viva, no soy un ángel, ¿o lo soy?

-Bueno, cuando yo era un ser humano, tu eras mi ángel de la guarda, cuando muriste me convertí en un ángel de la guarda, tu ángel de la guarda, lo que se debe a que muriste como un ángel por lo que ahora eres humana- dijo. Creo que entendi, pero no estaba segura, así que trate de explicarlo a mi manera

-Así que, cuando los humanos mueren, su ángel de la guarda se convierte en un ser humano, y el que muere se convierte en su ángel guardián, ¿verdad? -

-Sí, pensé que no lo entenderías, yo sabía que eras inteligente- dijo

-Oh, gracias- le dije. Creo que me ruborize un poco, pero no lo sé, -¿pero no es contra las reglas de Dios para decirme que eres mi ángel de la guarda?-

-No, no es- dijo sentado en un sillon, -pero los ángeles de la guarda prefieren ser los héroes anonimos de cada día-

-¿enserio?- pregunté más a mí misma que a el -entonces ¿cada uno tiene que encuentrar a su ángel de la guarda? -

-Sí, algo así-dijo mirando por la ventana a algo que yo no podía ver, -hay inclusibe otras criaturas mágicas, ¿sabes la historia de los gnomos? - me preguntó

-No-

-Bueno, había un hombre, este hombre se perdió en el bosque y cuando salió de el, vio a un gnomo vestido como un caballero en su jardín por lo que creyo que el gnomo estaba tratando de proteger su casa mientras que el estubiera fuera- me explicó la historia y luego agregó -¿y sabias que el gnomo no estaba protegiendo la casa? -

-¿no estaba? En realidad no me lo sabia, acababa de escuchar la historia, -¿que es lo que estaba haciendo?-

-Él estaba en una batalla, con un águila- dijo sonriendo -pero el hombre nunca se detuvo a preguntarle por qué estaba vestido así-

-¿Así que los gnomos no protegen las casas? -

-No, no lo hacen-

-¿hay otros tipos de criaturas mágicas escondidas por ahí?- le pregunte señalando a la ventana

-Bueno, sí, pero ellos no están escondidos, los humanos sólo estan ocupados con sus preocupaciones y se olvidan de todo-dijo

-¿Así que, si salgo, voy a ver otra criaturas mágicas? - Le pregunté emocionada

-Bueno, sí, si tu quieres- dijo -incluso aquí, en su mansión, es muy grande por lo que podría haber una o dos criaturas mágicas-

-Wow! ¿En serio? Vamos a buscar uno-dije antes de salir de la sala. Busque en la cancha de tenis, en la piscina, en mi cuarto y entonces oí algo, como un choque. Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, quería ver a una criatura mágica.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>lo siento si hubo alguna falta ortografica lo traduje de la historia original en ingles, espero les haya gustado, si es asi, dejen reviews, esto es solo la introduccion<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Que es eso?

**Otrooooo capitulooo, no lo postie antes porque fanfiction no me dejaba**

**espero les agrade**

**LEAN!, porfavor...**

* * *

><p>Lo que vi, no era lo que creí, era ese tonto de Sonic, le gusto, pero no entiende que dejo pasar su oportunidad, ya no me gustaba.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí Sonic?- le pregunte algo enojada, realmente creía que me encontraría con una creatura mágica, o algo por el estilo

-vengo a ver si me das una oportunidad- dijo Sonic sacando unas rosas de quien sabe donde -¿quieres ser mi novia?- me pregunto justo cuando Shadow salía de la casa

-¿Amy quieres ver…?- dijo pero al ver a Sonic con las rosas en una mano replanteo su pregunta -¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto a Sonic

-la pregunta debería de ser ¿Qué haces tu aquí?- contesto Sonic volteando a ver a Shadow

-la protejo de demonios como tu- contesto rápidamente Shadow

-yo no soy un demonio, compréndelo- dijo Sonic -¿no se supone que no puede verte?- dijo señalando a Amy

-no, si esta permitido- dijo Shadow sin bajar la guardia

-cálmate, no le voy a hacer nada- dijo Sonic acercándose a Shadow

-no dejare que alguien como tu se le acerque- dijo Shadow

-ella esta enamorada de mi desde que era un ángel- dijo Sonic -¿quien tiene mas oportunidad?-

-calla, no quisieras pelear contra mi- dijo Shadow

-te podría arrancar las alas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- contesto Sonic

_¿Que no van a parar jamás? _Pensé –¡ya cállense los dos!- grite porque no me gustaba como se veían ni lo que decían –no peleen- luego me dirigí a Sonic –no me gustas Sonic, sinceramente no recuerdo nada de lo que hice siendo un ángel- luego voltee a ver a Shadow –tampoco me gustas, no se si me gustaste, o si me gustaras- luego de eso entre corriendo a mi habitación

-Amy no te vayas…- escuche decir a alguno de los dos

Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos ¿_Sonic era un vampiro? ¿una criatura inmortal? ¿o simplemente un humano con el mismo destino que yo? _Sin darme cuenta Shadow entro a la sala de juegos donde yo me encontraba

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto –si quieres saber, Sonic ya se fue-

-estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte- le dije. Prendí el Xbox que estaba ahí, no era de esas personas adictas a los videojuegos, pero tengo un Xbox 360, el play station 3, y el wii. También tengo un lado masculino ya que me gustan los juegos de guerra y no me gustan juegos de princesas o cosas así.

-¿quieres jugar?- le pregunte a Shadow dándole un control

-si ¿Qué vamos a jugar?- me pregunto. Yo vi en la repisa de los juegos que casi todos eran de guerra, luego estuve a punto de agarrar el Devil may cry pero me detuve _¿un ángel jugando Devil may cry?_ Al final opte por preguntarle

-¿no te importa que sea de guerra?-

-no- me contesto seriamente, no recordaba más que una sola vez que lo vi sonreír

-bueno- dije agarrando el Black ops, raramente lo jugaba pero el modo multiplayer era muy bueno.

Acabamos como a las 10 de la noche, mi papá aun no llegaba, y me estaba dando sueño, Shadow era bueno en el Black ops, nunca lo creí de un ángel.

-¿Dónde podría dormir yo?- me pregunto después de que apagara la consola

-en el cuarto de invitados, creo- le conteste. Después lo guíe hasta ahí. No era muy lujosa, bueno, no tanto como mi cuarto. Era una recamara, grande, las paredes eran color veish, y tenia una cama matrimonial

-que pequeña- me dijo sarcásticamente -¿tu papá no se dará cuenta de que estoy aquí?-

-no lo creo- le conteste. Después de eso me fui a acostar. Mi recamara era muy parecida a la de invitados. Me puse a reflexionar sobre todo lo que había pasado _al parecer Shadow ya se había encontrado con Sonic antes de esta vida, o minimo antes de que yo lo conociera. _Imagine un lugar, un campo lleno de césped, una montaña, un monte lleno de césped, vi a Shadow caminar colina arriba, el viento le daba en la cara, pero el mantenía su cara seria, sus púas movidas por el viento, me hizo suspirar, todo lo veia desde arriba, luego vi unas escaleras, unas escaleras transparentes, baje por ellas, camine unos pasos hasta estar cerca de el, por instinto, me acerque mas, hasta estar detrás de el, haste que lo abraze, de mi espalda salieron un par de alas de ángel…

**0-o-0-o-0-o-0**

No muy lejos de esa mansión se encontraba un erizo, o un lobo, (en términos correctos, werehog) que observaba a la joven eriza rosa, recostada en su gran cama

-felicidades Shadow, felicidades- murmuro -ganaste este round-

Se pudo ver una sombra moverse por la ciudad, nada mas…

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿les gusto? dejen un review diciendolo, tengo una encuesta hacerca del final de esta historia, solo van a ser pocos caps, y ya tengo el final, pero tendra un final alternativo con el tema que elijan, si quieren otro tipo de final mandenme un PM, y tengo otra historia si quieren leerla<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 amigos

**perdon por el hecho de que el capitulo sea tan corto, pero crei que me habia tardado mucho en actualizar**

**les prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo**

* * *

><p>-esto no es una batalla Sonic- dijo el ángel, al parecer lo había escuchado.<p>

-supongo que sabes que no me voy a alejar de ella- dijo Sonic algo sonriente, le encantaba ser rival con el ángel

-lo se, por eso acabare contigo ahora- dijo Shadow, levantando una espada que traía en la mano

-no hay que ponernos tan rudos- dijo Sonic en tono sarcastico -no aun- murmuro antes de correr. Shadow lo miro hasta que desaparecio en el horizonte. _Ese Wherehog me causara problemas. _

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Desperte, me vestí, baje a desayunar.

-Buenos dias señorita Amy- dijo Rouge, la ama de llaves (por no decirlo de otra forma)

-ya te dije que no me tienes que llamar así Rouge- Rouge es una de mis mejores amigas, con la que paso mas tiempo, supongo que porque vive conmigo

-su amigo ya desayuno- ¿amigo? ¡SHADOW!

-¿si? ¿Dónde esta?- pregunte, no quería que algo le pasara, o mas bien, me pasara

-salio, dijo que volveria pronto- me contesto Rouge en un tono mas amistoso -y dime, ¿es tu novio?-

-¿Qué? No, solo somos amigos- dije, supongo que me sonroje un poco por la contestación que recibi de Rouge

-¿así que amigos? ¿entonces no te importa que me quede con el? Es muy guapo- ¿_en que piensa? el es mio, bueno no realmente… _-lo sabia, te gusta- dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno, talvez un poco- admiti

-lo sabia, pero sera mejor que desayune, sino podría llegar tarde a la escuela señorita- volvia a hablar como si yo fuera su ama

Comi, y sali caminando hacia la escuela, en el camino me tope con Shadow

-H-hola Sh-Shadow- dije algo nerviosa

-hola Amy- dijo sin una pisca de interes en su voz, me rompia el corazon -sera mejor apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde a clases- ¿_llegaremos?_

En cuanto entramos vi a Sally, la mas popular de la escuela, siempre con su grupito de amigas, luego llego Tails

-hola Amy- dijo Tails -¿Quién es el?- dijo señalando a Shadow que estaba mirando a todos

-el es mi…- me trabe, no podía decir que era mi ángel guardian ¿o si?

-¿tu que?- insistio Tails

-su novio- dijo Shadow _¡Shadow dijo que yo era su novia! Que gran paso, luego talvez si seamos novios ¡que emocion!_

-pero nunca te había visto por aquí- dijo Tails, en ese momento odie el que fuera tan listo, pero me salve ya que también en ese momento llego Cream, la novia de Tails

-hola Tails- dijo la conejita -hola Amy y hola…-

-Shadow- contesto Sonic ¿_de donde salio este?_

-¿eres nuevo? Te podría dar un tour por la escuela- dijo Cream, _siempre tan ofrecida, no me imagino lo que haran ella y Tails en su casa _

-claro, gracias- contesto Shadow, que en ese momento me estaba abrazando. Sonic no desperdicio su tiempo y en cuanto Cream, Tails y Shadow se fueron me pregunto

-¿tu andas con el ángel?- me lo dijo mirandome fijamente a los ojos

-pues algo así- entonces el solo se volteo y se fue

Sono la campana de primera hora, geografia, profesor, el "Señor" Knuckles, _solo faltaria que lo encontrara besandose con la señorita July _rei al imaginarlo, era lindo pero a la vez asqueroso, sobretodo cuando estaban en la escuela

-oigan ¿ya escucharon? sonic y el nuevo van a pelear- escuche decir a un chavo que andaba por ahi _¿pelear? no puede ser ¿a mano limpia?_

* * *

><p><strong>espero hayan disfrutado, dejen review<strong>


End file.
